Eyes
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Robin finds a troubled Starfire on the roof, she asks him one thing...why does he wear a mask? Robin lets Starfire do something he never let any do before. Remove his mask. They say eyes are the windows to the soul. What do Robin's eyes show?


**Cartoon Network has recently started airing **_**Teen Titans **_**again and I've been watching it all the time (I missed that show ^-^) Anyway, I thought of this while watching one of the episodes (I forgot which one XD) Forgive me if Starfire's speech sounds weird. I've only recently started watching the show again, so I'm not that good with how Starfire talks, but I tried my best, so tell me how it is please! Anyways, here's **_**Eyes**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Raven, have you seen Starfire anywhere?" Robin asked his dark clothed friend, who was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Robin had not seen Starfire for almost an hour and a half and was growing worried. Usually, if he did not see her for so long, something was wrong.

"No," Raven answered in her usual monotone voice.

"Cyborg? Beast Boy? Any of you seen Starfire?" Robin asked the other two Titans, who were sitting on the couch, playing video games.

"Nope," Cyborg said, not even looking up from the TV screen.

"Uhhhh, no," Beast Boy said, eyes glued to the TV. Robin had the feeling that they weren't even listening to him.

"Hey Cyborg, I wrecked your car," Robin said, trying to elicit a response out of his friend.

"Yeah great," Cyborg said, waving a hand dismissively, "Quiet for a minute Robin, I've almost beat him." Robin let out an exasperated sigh. Just like he thought.

"Check the roof," Raven suggested, "Starfire likes to hang out up there."

"Good idea," Robin said, "Thanks Raven." Robin left the room and walked upstairs to the roof. As Raven suggested, Starfire sat on the edge of the roof, hugging her knees to her chest. The wind blew her bright red hair around her. She looked beautiful in the light of the sun that hung high in the sky.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, walking over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I am okay," Starfire said, "You may sit down Robin, if you wish." Robin sat next to her. He looked at Starfire, noticing a strange look in her emerald green eyes. She looked as if she was thinking of something.

"Robin, may I ask you something?" Starfire asked, still looking away from Robin.

"Of course Star," Robin answered, "You know you can ask me anything."

"Do you trust me?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her, surprised at the question.

"Of course," he said, "Starfire, what makes you think I wouldn't trust you?"

"Then why do you not show me your face?" Starfire asked curiously, turning to look at Robin, "Why must you hide your face from me- from your friends- behind a mask? It has been a question that has bothered me for the longest time, but I did not wish to intrude on privacy."

"It's okay Star," Robin said, "I mean, it's natural for you to be curious." Starfire bit her bottom lip for a moment, looked down, then looked back up at Robin. She tentivaly raised her hand toward his face, her fingers delicately tracing the outline of his mask. Robin felt his breath catch as where Starfire's skin touched his. Starfire fingered with a corner of the mask.

"May I?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Robin breathed, closing his eyes. He felt Starfire's other hand reach for the other corner of the mask and she gently peeled it off.

"Robin, can you please open your eyes? I wish to see them," Starfire said. Robin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Starfire let out a small gasp.

"Robin," she said, her hand coming up again to touch the edge of his face, near his eyes. His beautiful, royal blue eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," she said, "Why do you hide them?"

"Eyes are the windows to the soul," Robin said.

"How are eyes windows?" Starfire asked curiously, tilting her head to one side. Robin chuckled.

"Eyes aren't literally windows," he said, "I mean that someone can tell your emotions through your eyes. And I always hid my eyes to hide my emotions from my enemies. I didn't want them to know my emotions. If I feared them or was scared or weak." Starfire nodded, still staring curiously into Robin's eyes.

"They are most beautiful," she said, "I've never seen quite a color as blue." Robin smiled at her.

"Well you have beautiful eyes too," Robin said. Starfire's orange cheeks flushed red as she blushed.

"How?" Starfire said, "My eyes are quite normal for any Tamaranian."

"But not on earth," Robin said, "I've never seen such beautiful green eyes." Starfire giggled.

"Thank you Robin," she said, "That is most…kind of you." Starfire leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Robin's cheek. Robin felt his cheeks flush as her lips brushed against it. He turned to look at her…and royal blue eyes met emerald green. They weren't sure who moved first, but soon, their lips had met in a soft, innocent kiss. They weren't sure how long the kiss lasted- it felt like an eternity. Eventually, they parted, looking into each other's eyes.

"That was…pleasant," Starfire said with a shy smile, "Isn't that a human sign of great affection? A sign of a boy and girl sharing something more than just the friendship?"

"Yeah," Robin said, giving Starfire a small smile.

"So you're saying…" Starfire said, her emerald green eyes wide with innocence.

"That I love you," Robin, brushing a stray strand of red hair from Starfire's beautiful eyes. A bright smile spread across Starfire's face.

"Oh, I have the love you too Robin!" she said happily, "I have wanted to tell you, but I was not sure if you felt the same." Robin leaned forward and captured Starfire's lips in another, more passionate kiss. His mask lay forgotten on the ground, taking a break from covering the beautiful eyes it had hid for so long.

**There's **_**Eyes**_**. Someone please tell me how I did with the way Starfire speaks. Her speech is so different from normal speech that it was a bit tricky. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
